In Love with a vampire
by foxgirl123
Summary: When B is outside he meets a strange girl that Watari says has been at Wammy's for five years. As B starts to get to know her he learns something. She is a vampire. R&R please. Bxoc
1. The mystery girl

past~

A small girl around nine years old stood outside in the cold with only a long sleeved blue shirt, faded jeans, and old torn shoes on. It was winter time and the snow had been falling awhile. The small child walked through the snow cold and alone. Everyone hated her and she frowned about it. As she walked she bumped into someone and fell to the ground right in the snow. She expected for the person to get anger and yell at her or hit her but what she got was unexpected. "Are you alright little one" the person asked and the girl looked up in disbelieve.

She looked to see an old man with a white mustache and squinty eyes. "Y-yes I'm sorry i wasn't paying attention to where i was going" she said slightly afraid the man was gonna hit her. "Well it was an accident" the man said and then looked at her better and asked "little one do you not have a family to go to" and the girl looked down sadly. "No i have no family they died when I was born so I live on the streets" she said with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Well a girl like you shouldn't be out here in the cold come on I know a place for you" he said and held out his hand. The girl got up shocked and then heard something which scared her.

"Is this girl bothering you" a police man asked and the girl looked at the man scaredly. "No this is a friend of my grandson I was just coming to pick her up because they had a play date today" the old man said and she stared at him shocked. "Ok well you have a good day" the police man said and walked away and the girl stood there looking at the old man. "Come on lets get you some new clothes and then we'll go and by the way i should introduce myself, my name is Watari and your name is" he asked her. "I-its Nina" she said and Watari smiled. "That's a pretty name well come on we should get going" he said and Nina took his hand and they walked away.

"So where is it you are taking me anyway" Nina asked him while they were walking and he smiled. "Its a beautiful place called the Wammy's orphanage" he said and Nina looked curiously. "It's a orphanage for smart kids and they don't really get adopted but make it to where they become good people and who knows you may be one of the smartest on them" he said and Nina looked down. "But I'm not smart I'm sorry" she said.

"But dear you are smart you've lived out here for so long when most kids might have died or something, don't worry you'll see" he said and they stopped in front of a giant building and Nina's eyes were as big as dinner plates. "It's so big" she said and Watari chuckled. "Indeed it is now come on and lets get you settled" he said and they walked in.

~years later to now~

Nina sat in her room reading a book. she was now fourteen and had her own room. She had told Watari about what she was and he didn't mind at all. She remembered his words from that day. "Well don't worry Nina even if you're a vampire you'll still make friends and who knows you may find that special person" he had said and she sighed. She still wore long sleeved shirts but either black or dark blue and right now she had a black long sleeved shirt on. She growled at her book, it was about vampires and she got made and threw it out of her open window. "LIES" she yelled as she threw it.

"OW" she heard someone say from down below and she looked down out of her window and saw a boy laying on the ground with the book by him. "Oh no oh no oh no" she said and dashed down the steps and outside to the boy, he was also wearing a black shirt and he had black messy hair. "Hey are you ok" she asked shaking the boy. His eyes opened and looked at her. "I'm so sorry i didn't know anyone was below when i threw that book I'm sorry" she said and quickly grabbed the book and ran back inside. "Who was that" the boy thought.

~mystery boy's pov~

I watched as the girl ran back into the house and wondered who she was, I had never seen her around the house before. "Maybe Watari would know" I thought and walked into the house and soon found him. "Watari' I said and he turned around. "Oh B what is it" he asked kindly. "Well I just seen this girl and I've never seen her around here before" I told him. "What did she look like" he asked. "well I didn't see how tall she was but she had long red hair, dark blue eyes, dark circles under her eyes like me and L has, and had on a black long sleeved shirt like i wear" I said and Watari laughed. "That is Nina, she has been here for about five years now" he told me. "Then why I haven't seen her around here before until now" B asked. "Well Nina is special and she's not very social, when did you see her" he asked curiously

"Outside a few minutes ago, I got hit by a book that fell from a window and when i woke up she was leaning over me asking if I was ok and saying she was sorry and grabbed her book and ran back inside" I told him. "She must have gotten mad about the book and threw it out her window again, she's been doing that alot" Watari said and I was confused. "So what else there about her" I asked. "Well its a surprise but she's very smart, almost as smart as you and L" he said and I was shocked. "Though what's sad is she's been here for five years and she just says in her room and has not made one friend she just reads or listens to music i barely even see her down here" he said but then we heard footsteps.

"Watari im hungry can you fix me something" we both heard and turned and it was that Nina girl. "Of course and Nina this is B" Watari said and I looked at her. She looked at me and turned away and looked at Watari. "I know I do study" she said and I just looked. Watari sighed. "Nina you need to make friends so im having you live with B in his room" Watari said and Nina's jaw dropped.

"WWWHHHAAAATTTTT" she yelled. "Starting tomorrow you will be living in B's room with him and that's final" he said and Nina sighed. "Well i guess I'll learn more about her then" I thought and sighed.


	2. moving in

~last time~

_I watched as the girl ran back into the house, and wondered who she was. I had never seen her around the house before. "Maybe Watari would know" I thought as I walked into the house and soon found him. "Watari." I said. In response he turned around. "Oh B, what is it?" he asked kindly. "Well I just saw this girl and I've never seen her around here before." I told him. "What did she look like?" he asked. "Well, I didn't see how tall she was, but she had long red hair, dark blue eyes, dark circles under her eyes like L and I, and had on a black, long sleeved shirt like I wear." I said. Watari laughed. "That is Nina, she has been here for about five years now." he told me. "Then why I haven't seen her around here before until now?" B asked. "Well Nina is special and she's not very social. When did you see her?" he asked curiously._

"Outside a few minutes ago, I got hit by a book that fell from a window. When I woke up she was leaning over me asking if I was okay and saying she was sorry. She grabbed her book and ran back inside afterward." I told him. "She must have gotten mad about the book and threw it out her window again. She's been doing that a lot." Watari said. I was confused. "So what else is there about her?" I asked. "Well, it's a surprise but she's very smart, almost as smart as you and L." he said. I was shocked. "Though what's sad is she's been here for five years and she just says in her room. She has not made one friend. She just reads or listens to music. I barely even see her down here." he said. Suddenly we heard footsteps.

"Watari, I'm hungry. Can you fix me something?" we heard and turned around. It was that Nina girl. "Of course. Nina this is B." Watari said. I looked at her. She looked at me and turned away to look at Watari. "I know, I do study." she said. I just looked. Watari sighed. "Nina you need to make friends, so I'm having you live with B in his room." Watari said. Nina's jaw dropped.

"WWWHHHAAAATTTTT?!" she yelled. "Starting tomorrow you will be living in B's room with him and that's final." he said. Nina sighed. "Well, I guess I'll learn more about her then," I thought and sighed as  
I watched the girl run back into the house.

~now~

I stared at the curtain that was over Nina's side of the room. I still don't understand why she put it up. My mind wondered back to when she first moved into my room.

~flash back~

I watched Nina as she started putting small boxes on the bed that Watari and Roger brought in for her. She started unpacking into the new drawers in here and I saw she had a big curtain and rod. I stared at her confused until she looked at me. "I like my privacy if you're wondering why I have this," she said and started putting the rod up. She then put up the curtain and moved it until you couldn't see her side of the room.

~end of flash back~

I had gone downstairs and asked Watari about it, though I didn't really get much of a different answer. "Nina just likes her privacy. Remember she hasn't really had much contact with other people so she's kind of shy. But don't worry she'll warm up to you!" Watari said. I sighed. It was almost as if she was hiding something. As I walked back to our room I heard music. I walked over to our room and saw Nina's curtain back. I looked and saw she was sitting on the window sill playing a violin. "She plays the violin?" I thought as I watched her play.

It was very pretty and so magical sounding. It was amazing how fast she moved the bow across the strings and they didn't break nor start to burn. Soon she stopped and put the violin and bow down and looked over to see me, and I knew I was caught.

~normal pov~

Nina sat there on the window sill both shocked and angry when she saw B standing in the doorway. "Why are you just standing there? Why didn't you say something?" Nina growled angrily. "Well I was coming back when I heard and saw you play....You're really good!" B told her. Nina was shocked. No one had ever heard her play, no one ever really knew who she was. "Well um...thank you but next time say something or I'll take this violin and knock you upside the head with it!" she said. She grabbed her curtain and put it back the way it was.

B just stood there. "Did she just say thank you? Wow, maybe I'm getting somewhere." he thought. He walked over to his side of the room and took out a jar of jam and opened the lid. B smiled as he stuck his hand in the jar and brought the now sticky jam covered hand up to his mouth. He started sucking and eating the jam off his hand.

All of a sudden Nina snuck out of her part of the room and went down stairs. "I wonder what she is doing," B thought and watched as she had left and soon came back with a container of opened chocolate icing. She was eating it happily off of her hand and smiling, actually smiling. "Wow ha ha, so she does eat," B thought as Nina went back behind her curtain and ate more of the chocolate icing. Later Nina still hadn't come out from behind her curtain and B was now listening to his mp3 when there came a knock at the door. B looked up and paused his mp3 while he got up and put his headphones around his neck.

He opened the door and saw Watari. "Watari, what are you doing here?" he asked. Watari looked at B, then at Nina's curtain. "Nina, come out here!" he said. B watched as Nina came out from behind her curtain. "Yes Watari." she said. She saw the look in his eyes and gulped. "Did you take my chocolate icing again without asking?" Watari asked her. B glanced at Nina.

He knew Nina would get in trouble since she didn't ask. He got in trouble once because he took jam without asking. "Well...I...um" Nina started looking down. "Nina didn't take it, I did." B said. Both Watari and Nina looked at him shocked. "B-B you, you took the chocolate icing...But why? I thought you liked jam." Watari said, still shocked. "Well I wanted to try something different and it was right there. I'm sorry for not asking" B said.

"Well for not asking I'm going to have to punish y-" "Stop!" Nina interrupted. "B didn't take the icing. I won't punish him for something I did!" Nina said. Watari looked at both of them and sighed. "I'm not going to punish you." he said.B and Nina both had surprised looks on their faces. "I'm not going to punish you because you admitted your actions even though someone tried to take the fall for you. Next time ask before you take it." Watari said. Nina nodded and he left.

Nina looked at B and asked "Why did you try to take the blame?". "Well, I knew you would get in trouble and I didn't want my friend to get punished." he said with a smile. Nina was shocked. "F-friend.....Pfft, I don't need friends....But thank you for trying to help me." Nina said with a small smile. "You should really smile more. You look pretty when you smile." B commented, and pale white cheeks turned slightly red. Nina turned her back to him. "Bye!" she said quickly and went into her side of the bedroom. She closed the curtain behind her. "Was it something I said?" B thought.


End file.
